


Nos Custodimus

by DuelingMoons



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Buckle up buddies we're in for a long haul, Denzel still got adopted though, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Just assume it never happened, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Other, Polyamory, References to Depression, She's coming back to life cause I say so, They all have two hands and its for each other, This kinda takes place before Advent Children, Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife Friendship, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingMoons/pseuds/DuelingMoons
Summary: “Oh honey, what’s wrong?”A warm hand cupped his cheek, a soothing balm to the unknown pain. Cloud sighed in relief and leaned into the touch.Her eyes flashed over his face in concern, “You don’t look sick.” She hummed, “Maybe I should let you rest. I can make some medicine rub to help.” Her fingers once more brushed over his bangs and he could feel his body loosen.“Don’t worry Cloud.”His eyelids lowered feeling content in letting his mother fuss over him, looking up towards her, her form bathed in sunlight looking like an angel, “Everything is going to be okay.”----------------------Jenova was a Parasite to the planet, but she was a sentient Parasite that will do ANYTHING to win.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Nos Custodimus

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I should really continue the stuff I'm working on
> 
> Also me: Makes something completely new
> 
> Okay I see how it is Brain you smooth bastard.

Aerith was always aware that she was a part of the planet. She’s known this since she was a child and could hear its whispers. The Planet had a soft spot for her, she would say. It was the only reason she could think of with them, that the Planet allowed her this small little place amongst the flow of the Lifestream. 

The patch of flowers was so strange, it was a thin barrier between her and the rest of the Lifestream. She could hear them all around her, louder than when she was alive, a constant reminder of where she was. But she wasn’t a part of them, she was separate. If she desired Aerith could join them, become one with everyone else like her ancestors before her, but she didn’t want to. 

She felt like she was still needed. 

It was silly really, her old companions didn’t need her, they were living and growing without her, but it was still a feeling that nibbled at her. 

Zack felt that way too. 

Zack died before her and yet he was here for her when she came here, waiting like a silent guardian, not ready to be absorbed into one consciousness or leave quite yet. And as much as she was grateful that he wasn’t leaving her she just didn’t understand why they both just...couldn’t move on.

Was it because of the lingering regrets? They didn’t know. 

_ “It's just a feeling.”  _ Zack told her once,  _ “I still have something to do, I can’t leave yet.” _

It was the same nibbling feeling Aerith felt. She still had a role to play, she just didn't know what. 

It's not like the planet was ever forthcoming with answers when she asked. There was just a collective of 'Patience' thrown at her. She wasn't fond of that response, the last time she had to wait death followed closely behind.

She just prayed Cloud wouldn't be joining them any time soon. She only wanted to see Cloud again when he had passed on peacefully in his sleep.

Though a part of her knew that it wouldn't happen, not with Cloud, which misfortune followed after like a puppy.

Her head jerked up as she felt the Planet swarm in--panic? Fright? Dread? 

All of the above?

She tried asking what was wrong but there was no coherent answer..

_ The child-- _

_ The Champion-- _

_ WEAPON-- _

_ How DARE-- _

_ So tired-- _

“Aerith!” Gasping as a hand shook her, she looked up to Zack who was staring down at her, water dripping from his hair--

Water?

Looking down she let out a sound and scrambled to her feet, holding onto Zack who was staring up at the vast empty white around them. “It started raining suddenly.” He told her, his eyes hardening as he looked around the patch, “What’s going on Aerith?” He looked to her for answers but Aerith didn’t know.

And that was just a mounting frustration. 

Water sloshed at their ankles, and Aerith huddled closer to Zack who wrapped his arms firmly around her, “I...I don’t know.” She told him, “It's like being in front of a crowd of people, all shouting different things at you. I can pick up a word or two before it gets lost in the roar.” Her fingers twitched against his shirt, “They won’t answer me; I just…” Just didn’t know what to do. 

She couldn’t help but melt into Zack’s embrace, it was so easy to find comfort as he was always so eager to provide it. It was one of the main reasons why she fell for him.

“Is it…” Zack started but cut himself off. She could feel the grimace on his face as he jumped to the most logical conclusion of what was distressing the Planet.

Sephiroth. 

Aerith sighed through her nose, “It's possible.” But even then she didn’t know if it was. 

Zack growled low in his throat, “When will he just be able to...rest?” And Aerith didn’t try to answer that. She knew the answer would just upset him. 

As long as Jenova existed, Sephiroth would always be to her beck and call. 

Zack jerked, drawing Aerith out of her musing as she heard him curse, “What the hell? Why is this still rising?” He exclaimed and Aerith noticed that the water was almost up to her shoulders now. 

Nervousness bubbled beneath her skin as she had no idea how to react to this. The Planet wasn’t answering her, the area was being flooded around them. Aerith wasn’t used to the Planet shutting her out like this, there was usually something to go off of. She clenched her eyes shut and pressed into Zack, who tightened his grip on her as the water finally went over their heads. 

Everything seemed to muffle once they were under, even the voices were hard to hear which striked Aerith as odd. She was still in the Lifestream, she should still be able to hear them even underwater.

Right?

It was so strange, floating in water. She moved her foot--

Where were her flowers?

Hurriedly, she looked down to their feet and--nothing, nothing was there. Just a black void where she knew her flowers were just a second ago. What was...happening? She turned to look back at Zack, to hopefully ask him if he could see the patch of flowers at all, but instead a small scream escaped her as she and Zack were abruptly pulled. 

A current?

“Hold on to me!” Zack shouted and Aerith didn’t hesitate to do so as they were tossed around like dolls, unable to do anything. This was too frenzied to be natural, it was almost like...it was trying to rip them apart.

Was it the Planet? It had to be, but...why?

There was a sharp twist that had Aerith gasping as she and Zack were pulled apart. “Zack!” Aerith reached towards him with a cry.

There was panic in Zack’s eyes as he copied her, “Aerith!” He shouted back as he was whisked away from her, disappearing into nothing. 

Desperation crawled through her as all she could do was watch before she was jerked abruptly into another direction, “Please!” She cried out desperately, “What’s happening?! Why are you so afraid!?” 

No answer was given and all Aerith could do was cover her face and curl into a ball to minimize her limbs flailing about. It felt like hours of this endless moving before she slammed into something, something painful as every one of her nerves crackled to life making her eyes shoot open as she opened her mouth to gasp--

Except water rushed in.

She choked and clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes looking around frantically before she saw light above her. Her arms and legs felt stiff as they moved in practiced motions, her chest burned and her eyes were fuzzing up but she pushed through it, instinct ruling her more then rational thought at this point.

Breaching the surface, she gasped desperately, coughing and sputtering as she tried to understand what was happening. Turning in the water her green eyes widened as she was met with Coral houses with rays of sunshine peeking through.

The Ancient City? But...how?!

Slowly she swam towards the shore, a numb feeling spreading through as she reached the shallows and just...sat there, trying to process everything. 

The water was cold, but the sun beam she was in was warm. The air was fresh and that was probably the kicker. She was  _ breathing _ . How? Shakily she lifted up her hands and pressed them against her abdomen, right where she  _ knew _ Sephiroth had impaled her. 

There was no blood, a hole in her dress but the skin was smooth and whole underneath. Like it had never happened. “I’m...alive…?” She breathed out, fingers shaking as her eyes burned from the sudden rush of tears. 

Confusion and joy raged in her, confusion of her revival and the joy over it. Her hands shakily drifted up to her face and touched her cheeks, the warmth of her hands just as shocking as the tears falling from her eyes. 

This was her body, this was where she died, but she was fine. Her body was  _ healed _ , preserved in the water, how? The Planet? Why? Why now? 

Why was she back after being in the Lifestream for so long?

A sob tore from her throat and she clasped a hand over her mouth to muffle it but it didn’t stop her shoulders from shaking nor the tears. She was numb yet so sensitive, empty but so  _ full _ . While she was overwhelmed with this second chance she couldn’t help but hope Zack was okay. 

Was he in the Lifestream now or was...was he gifted a second chance like she was?

_ Help… _

Aerith’s head jerked up at the faint voice, her hand falling from her mouth as she looked around in reflex. She didn’t know that voice, it was so faint and soft, but it was a singular voice, not like the amass of voices she was used too. “Help?” She echoed, it wasn’t an unusual request, not from the Planet at least, but usually it was a chorus of voices, not a lone one.

_ Him... _

Even as faint as it was it was desperate, Aerith could tell, desperate and...sad?

She wasn’t sure what it was this voice wanted her to save, but all the same Aerith narrowed her eyes and nodded her head, “I will.” She promised. Aerith wasn’t sure how or who it was yet, but she just felt compelled too. This lone spectre was frantic, asking for help and she wanted to help soothe its worry. If only for a moment. 

A shiver passed through her and she grabbed her arms in an attempt to warm up, seems like her body was adjusting to the previous overload of sensations earlier to focus on one fact that she was now FREEZING. 

Well she wasn’t going to get anything done sitting in a lake, shivering now was she?

Carefully, she pushed herself up, stumbling in the process, but eventually got her knees to shakily hold her weight. Firstly she needed to dry off, hopefully one of the houses here had something to use for clothing as her own dried, hopefully be able to make a fire for warmth while she’s at it. 

Then she’ll just have to find a way to get back to Midgar--wait it was called Edge now wasn’t it?-- and find Cloud. 

Oh  _ Cloud. _

Aerith had no idea how he was going to react to this, she knew how much Cloud didn’t even trust himself, he placed his faith in others mostly their ragtag group. She wasn’t even sure if the others knew how much Cloud relied on them. 

Heck she wasn’t sure how he, how all of them, were going to react to Aerith being... _ alive _ in front of them again. 

Somehow she knew it was going to hurt them, especially Cloud. He took her death the hardest, she wasn’t sure if it was because of his feelings for her, or the lingering essence of Zack within him. But Cloud had cared for her and she had died in his arms.

She wished it had never come to that. 

But she wasn’t going to give up. She’ll have to rebuild relations with not just Cloud, but everyone, all over again, and she will, she wasn’t going to waste this. It didn’t matter what the Planet had in store for her, she wasn’t going to hurt her friends like that again.

Shivering as a cool breeze brushed passed her, she headed over to the nearest coral house with wobbly legs. It was a short journey but her legs were burning already and she gripped the door frame so tightly her knuckles were white. “Guess...I need...to work on...that…” She muttered in between pants, her stamina was atrocious. 

Casting one last look to the picturesque setting she closed her eyes with a sigh, “I have a feeling I’m going to need all the help I can get Zack…” She missed him so much and they haven’t been separated for long.

Maybe Zack was watching over her now?

She could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Check me out on[Twitter!](https://twitter.com/DuelingMoons) I usually post teases on what I'm working on next!


End file.
